


Campfire Kisses

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead by daylight headcanons, Kissing, Meg Thomas headcanons (Dead by daylight), Meg is southern, Mention of death but in the style of DBD She is Revived, Mori - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Other, Pet Names, Pining, Praise Kink, Reader has a vulva, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: A request for someone involving Meg and Reader with Meg having been making moves on the reader and after a bad trial where Meg sacrifices herself to take the Mori ORIGINALLY going to be given to the Reader, the reader offers for her to come back to their room.ORIn which Meg is dumb and in love and will do anything to protect and please her pined after sweetheart involving sacrificing herself to the killer who has Beef with her. All for love, and ya know, to give head.
Relationships: Meg Thomas/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Campfire Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, check out my others and my tumblr for more content @Sinningplumpprincess

She just couldn’t catch a break. 

The trials in this world just seemed to get harder and harder. In the beginning, Meg and the few others had been scared, confused, and only few to face the horrors of the killers. It had been hard back then when they all barely knew each other and only had each other to cling to through the nights. Confusion, fear, everything raced through their minds. 

But most importantly: Survival instincts. 

As the trials progressed, they began to see new people coming in, but new people always meant new killers. New challenges to face, new people to join the ranks and to offer their skills. The Entity was never kind to new survivors, everyone was made to go through the same harsh trials and go against the killer they came with. 

Whether those killers they had met before and faced once, or new ones they had no idea had to do with them. 

Of course, new faces meant that their camp would expand. The small cabins they all shared got bigger and rewards were given to those who escaped. Whether that be a homecooked meal from your home, new clothing, a warmer blanket for the cold nights, better showers at the cabins, and even things that went as far as sex toys if you were stressed. The Entity would reward those with fighting spirit just as they would their killers for providing sacrifices. 

Because if you ran out of hope, what more would you run on? 

However, these new faces also meant newer challenges that weren’t killers or new places for the hunt to take place. The prior survivors had to get used to new people now entering their bubble and joining their ranks, people who they had no idea of personalities or if they’d get along or if they’d be self-centered and prefer to thrive off their own skills. 

It also meant, that when you had arrived, Meg had to deal with the complications of a crush. 

She just couldn’t catch a goddamn break. 

At first it hadn’t been much of a thing, just her thinking you were attractive. Then to find out you were also really kind and to learn more about you? It had sealed Meg’s fate. She hadn’t felt this way for anyone in a long time, but to be fair, you lose track of time in the trials. No time for romance to blossom. 

Teaching you how to run the trials and what was to be expected of you was her job like anyone else’s! Except...she took hers a little bit more in depth with you. Explaining how certain killers were more prone to distractions, that if you couldn’t outrun them where to hide. You looked at her with awe and delight but something that made her heart twist into pieces; Fear. You hadn’t ever had to fight for your life- not like this. 

She wished more than anything she could hold you in her arms and make you feel the safety she hoped you would. 

When the trials start for you, Meg always feels a twisting in her gut if she isn’t chosen for the trial with you. She tries to blame it on nerves, telling herself that it’s just because you’re new. But, with any of the other newbies, she hadn’t felt like this at all. Not with the way she paces and chews on her nails and tries to pass off the anxiety as something else. 

But, she knew what it was. When your smile enraptured her like nothing else and the dark fog could not even stop her from seeing the sunlight when you laughed. Meg felt like she was back in college again, her stomach doing flips over any new pretty face that walked her path. But you, you were different- and this realm? 

This realm was not like anything they’d ever described in fairy tales. 

Today, the trials had been in favor of the two of you together. Meg, you, Nea, and Quentin had all wound up in the same trial. The realm of The Macmillan Estate was a dark one, hard to see through a very long distance. But once Meg had caught sight of your familiar clothing, she’d darted to you to find you crouched behind a tree with grease smudges on your hand and explaining you had a generator nearby, but you had heard your heartbeat pick up. 

Your eyes have fighting spirit, but the way you shake reminds her that you’re so new to this. She remembers her own fear, her own need to live, only to find out there was no living or dying. Only sacrifice. 

“Just stick with me and we’ll get through it, okay?” She whispers quietly for you, reaching up and gently cupping your cheek when you don’t seem to focus. Watching your eyes flicker over her face before you steel yourself and nod. 

The Macmillan Estate, as mentioned before, was indeed a dark one. Hard to see through a very long distance. So when you two got separated for different hiding spots, Meg thought she had seen you go a certain way- only to hear you scream nearby as the heartbeat picked up. 

Watching you dart around the corner with a slinging machete at your back narrowly missing makes dread curl in her stomach. 

There were times like this human instincts kicked in: One was to run and hide again. The other was filled with fighting spirit, the need to protect you from harm. 

Her legs burn by the time she runs to catch up, her lungs burning with just as much effort. You’ve been hit once, blood curling down your spine and the way you limp breaks her heart. Her heart is pounding, aching as she watches the Trapper begin to get closer. 

She’s not close enough- she won’t make it in time- guilt begins to swarm in her chest as she cries out just at the same time you do as another well-timed slash drives you to the ground. 

The second she realizes he’s not leaning down to pick you up is the second she realizes he’s starting to flip you over. 

A Mori. 

“NO!” Her scream is ear piercing even to herself as she dives in front of you, throwing you out of harm’s way and knocking herself onto her back. Vaguely, out of the corner of her eye, she sees movement and a beanie just as Nea drags you to safety behind the brick wall to begin patching you up. But not before she catches your eyes, huge and hands outstretched towards her body with the scream of her name from your lips. 

Knocked down, it’s anyone’s fair game. 

As the blade slashes clean through her body with the fury of a beast finally catching its prey and the Mori is complete. 

\-- 

The fog is an empty place to wait for a trial to end. Never ending running as you hope you’ll come across the campfire at some point. The Entity made is so wherever you ran was just more fog, but you always had that feeling as if you’d come across it anytime soon. You never would, no, not until all four people were running the same way to signal the trial had been complete. 

You, Nea, and Quentin make it out with Quentin clearly having been hit last second. The wounds heal as quickly as you all burst through the fog, injuries repaired but clothing and dried blood remaining. Not to mention emotional damage and new scars. 

Meg is almost in a daze when you all come through the fog. Nea and Quentin are quick to take off, leaving you and Meg out by the campfire. It’s quiet, for the most part, watching you fumble with your hands and bite at your lower lip, you try to come up with words- 

“I’m sorry-” Meg starts. 

“You shouldn’t hav-” You speak at the same time, tears in your eyes as you whip your head to face her. 

“I couldn’t stand to see you in such pain,” She manages to push out past you, her southern accent almost seeming thicker from her agony, whipping to face you so she can reach out again. Hesitating and waiting for you to say no or make a motion that you didn’t want to be touched. But as you look at her with teary eyes, she can’t help but to cup your cheeks and draw you closer so she may rest her forehead to yours. “I couldn’t- I know you can handle yourself, I know this is what we DO, b-but-” 

You cut her off, a soft peck to her quivering lips with a quick turn of your head. It’s certainly worth it from the surprised look she gives you when you lean back, searching your eyes as you shakily exhale, eyes still teary, “You’re a good woman, Meg. Thank you- I know you’ve been here longer and you’ve been so helpful so far. I...I...” You hesitate, letting your eyes flicker to her lips as you struggle to find the right words. “Do you...want to share my bed tonight?” 

Like you even had to ask. 

\-- 

There’s something almost satisfying when Meg can get you into your room. Almost as if she’s caught her own prey when she whispers against your neck if you want this and you nod vigorously for her before she starts to caress your sides and kiss up your neck. 

There’s something even more satisfying when she can get you into bed, watching you eagerly throw your clothes off as she tugs off her own jacket. She gets to watch your skin get exposed inch by inch, a big smile of eagerness on your face as you kick off your pants and drag her back on top of you just as eager. 

And the icing on the cake is when she keeps dodging your mouth, kissing your cheeks, nose, dipping to the side so you peck her cheek until you whine and she laughs, moving her mouth to yours. 

You’re completely bare while she rests in her tanktop and joggers. Your hands have long since worked her braid out, fingers combing out her red hair that falls in her face when she leans over top of you. Her hands on either side of your head, body fit between your thighs with your cheeks flushed and eyes searching her own half lidded pair. 

No, no, Meg could never catch a break. 

Not with the way your lips, rosy from too many kisses, part in awe up at her and form into a beautiful smile. Or the way you reach up to wrap your arms around her neck and curl your fingers into her hair to drag her back down for more kisses. Or the way you grind up into her front, smearing the front of your pants with your wetness as you eagerly hump up into the way she applies pressure for you. 

“You’re so eager,” Meg laughs as she parts, breathless and dizzy off your taste. She moves down, pressing kisses to your neck and down over your collarbone to reach your breast. Gently lying on top of you so she may kiss there as well with a soft moan in her throat, “Lookin’ pretty as a picture, sweetheart.” 

Her mouth seals over a nipple this time, licking at the bud and letting her other hand slide down between your legs. Meg shifts, making room between the two of you so she can cup your mound and slide two fingers through your lower lips to rub at your clit. The noises you make are far too beautiful, especially when she squeezes your clit lightly and your hips jump with a soft squeal exiting your lips. 

“Aw, too much?” She coos, leaving your chest so she may nip down your body until she rests back between your legs. When you nod, throwing an arm over your face to hide your blush, Meg can’t help but grin. “That’s alright, baby doll, you’ll like this part much better- spread your legs just a bit more?” 

When you near immediately obey with shaky legs, she coos again, low in her chest and kissing at the very top of your mound to give you an idea of where she’s going. “Good, you’re so obedient, can’t believe ya made me wait this long,” You seem to get drunk off her voice, judging by the way you nod again and lift your hips up just a bit more. Meg could laugh, she could, but she’s just as drunk as you are from your scent alone. 

Two fingers spread your lower lips, Meg’s lips fluttering kisses down over your slit, down over your clit to where she pecks again and again until you whine. You move your arm, your other hand resting on the back of her head and see the way she looks at you. She looks at you like a pleased cat now that she’s caught your eye, grinning briefly before sealing her lips over your clit and giving a small suck. 

Not your...best moment with the way you make a loud, high pitched noise, and hide back in your arm, arching your back and your hand that had grabbed her hair shoving her right back down against you. Her laughter may have been worth it in the end, but your cheeks burn when she gets to working on you. 

Slow, long licks over you from hole to clit, as if savoring your taste. The way she moans against you doesn’t help either. Her hands come underneath your thighs, snaking up and around them until she can grasp at your upper thighs and dig her nails in before she sets her tongue on your clit alone. 

“Fuck-” You hiss out, tossing your head to the side and lifting your hips up everytime she gets a little bit more intense. It gets to the point where you’re practically humping her face, abandoning your politeness by the time she moves one arm from your thighs so she can work two fingers into your slick hole. 

It’s far too much. From the way her tongue works you over as if she’s known your body for centuries, to the way her fingers curl and pump inside of you. Twisting and scissoring to press upwards until both your hands are in her hair and you’re making the most beautiful noises to her ears. 

You cum with a sharp cry, grinding upwards against her and pushing her head down. Meg’s eyes flutter as she tries to look up at you, watching your lips part and your brow furrow as your body shakes with each wave from the orgasm. 

A sigh leaves your lips, satisfied as your hands ease on her hair to pet it back from her face instead, fisting it into a ponytail for her. It’s sweet the way you look down at her fondly, a smile on your lips and eyes half lidded. 

It’s even sweeter when your eyes shoot open when Meg smirks cockily and nuzzles right back between your legs to make herself at home for another orgasm. 

Or two. 

Of course when she’s finally done with you by the night you’re a mess, tired and scrambling to snuggle her by the time she gets up, cleans off, and comes back to your bed. You try to murmur that you’ll repay her or get her next time, but as you drift off to sleep, arms around her and your nose nuzzling against her jaw? 

She can’t think of anything else she’d ever want.


End file.
